legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Bai'yle Norssohn
Bai'yle Norssohn was a Corellian Soldier and Technician who fought for the Rebel Alliance against the Galactic Empire. Born in 17 BBY, the son of fallen Mandalorian Warrior Alnir Norssohn, was raised in Coronet on Corellia. Following the brutal divorce of his parents and his father's abandonment, Bai'yle enrolled in the CorSec Academy with the hope of eventually making it to Carida and becoming an Imperial Stormtrooper. His life however would change forever when he met Rhyley Stargazer. Eventually becoming embroiled with many criminal figures, Nicey as he was known among friends would eventually join the Rebellion as part of Stargazer's Commandos. Serving with distinction, the young man was highly regarded by his Senior Officers, who would assign him to Beski's Commandos. However at the fateful Battle of Orupia, the young Corellian, was aboard the Citadel-Cruiser Deviant Flight when she exploded from planetary battery fire. Persona Having been dealt a difficult childhood, his mother and father separating when he was a boy, Bai'yle has become tender-hearted and considerate, always thinking of the well being of others. Some of his insecurities lie in the fact that he feels the need to replace the love not given by his family with the love of his friends, this feeling of inadequacy and loneliness have left marks on Bai'yle that he instantly opens up to people that he has just met, often seen as endearing and disarming. It has also led to him being very self-conscious about his size and physical abilities, hence his toned body and athletic rigour. Due to this he has become very aggressively competitive and strives to prove himself when challenged. Coronet is possibly one of the most unrelenting places to live, let alone grow up and Norssohn is no exception to this. As for most Corellian children from the area, Coronet has certainly left its mark on the young Corellian. Confident and sometimes brash, Bai'yle has developed a tendency to find trouble when there is seemingly no threat what so ever. His one defining characteristic is his protection and love of his friends and especially those that grow close to him, whom he often refers to as brother. Those brothers are often the ones that only see his finer qualities, his kind-hearted side, thoughtful and pleasant, and are readily happy to help him whenever he is in need. It is this fondness of the young man that has lead him to earn the call sign Nicey. Lastly, Norssohn lives with his emotions on his sleeve and has a habit of talking to just about anyone, no matter their age, lifestyle, sex or species, he just enjoys the company of meeting everyone. Portrayal Bai'yle has short almost formulaic dark brown hair that flicks up and back towards the back of his scalp, his granite grey diamond shaped eyes, militaristic and orderly in appearance he maintains at least a look and appearance of integrity and discipline. His ears perhaps larger than some would think are set tightly against the sides of his face. A small scar is visible only when close on the right side of his triangular chin, though is usually hidden behind his grizzly styled beard. His nose is long and thin, almost belying a snooty arrogance though not unpleasant, accompanied with pouting rouge lips. Bai'yle is just shy of six-foot and his thin shoulders provide the deception of a non-athletic physique, despite the fact that though Bai'yle is quite skinny having inherited his mother's physique he is in actuality quite strong and readily able to maintain a rigorous physical routine. Attire A product of a society absorbed in tradition and pride, Norssohn is usually seen adorned in Corellian style traditional clothing when not found in scruffy fatigues. His Corellian Bloodstripe embroidered strides are probably the one garment that he actually regards as a must for his outfits. Usually his clothing is a mixture of greens and browns perhaps adorned in a militaristic coat or a light vest. When on mission Bai'yle will always take into consideration where he is being placed and will dress accordingly, be it in the forests he may wear a long trench-coat of mud-brown colouring, with heavy purpose black trousers, making use of the many pockets that line the cut. If needing to infiltrate known locations, he will be seen in uninspiring clothing that would allow him to blend in, be it grey or beige, anything to keep him from standing out. This is all due to his military training and the type of person he is, putting his duty before himself. He on occasion will be seen in Regal Dress for certain occasions but usually dislikes the pomp arrogance of the style for himself, much preferring a pair of overalls and a tool belt. Armour Bai'yle has utilised armour since childhood, his father showing him how to craft armour before his eventual departure and this knowledge remains with Norssohn to this day. At CorSec he utilised a cut very similar to that of the Imperial Stormtroopers having one day hoped to become a Stormtrooper himself however following leaving CorSec he would occasionally utilise his father's remaining armour, though this was something Bai'yle preferred not to do. Thanks to the continual skirmished he would find himself in due to his friendship with Rhyley Stargazer, Bai'yle would slowly update his armour to reflect more his style of fighting. Rather than relying on his father's style, Bai'yle like Rhyley utilised varying designs and styles to find the right fit for himself. Eventually thanks to his heritage he would finally fall upon a similar style to that of the Mandalorian Warriors. When on Tatooine and with Rylena Horloinne and Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn, he worked on a new design of armour both for himself, Rhyley and later Raedan Kitani. Gahn Re-Design The armour was protected from the majority of varying types of blaster fire having been made with parts of durasteel. In keeping with Mandalorian design, the new helmet would be designed with a T-Shaped Visor as well as integrated a sophisticated heads-up-display (HUD) with communications also implemented into the design. Finally the Mandalorian warriors decorated the armour and attached specific parts to it to reflect Bai'yle's view on his personal accomplishments, as well as his style. The colouring of blue were to reflect Bai'yle's reliability in both combat and as a person both to his friends and to the Rebel Commando Unit. The bicep attachments were taken from Rhelex Jubulii-Gahn's former armour, signifying his place within the Aliit. Finally the compact, lightweight torso section was refitted to reflect Bai'yle's arrogance. The final style was a wash of serene blues that fit close to Bai'yle's frame thus enabling him to keep his physical and athletic prowess whilst in battle as well as managing to hold up against the barrage of blaster fire that would usually come his way. Weapon The son of a Mandalorian, Bai'yle lived his life surround by blasters and weapons of all shapes and sizes. Before his time at the Academy, Bai'yle owned a variety of rifles, though was never allowed to carry them about in public due to Corellia's policy on Children and Fire-Arms. His father spent lengthy times with Bai'yle teaching him the differences between weapons that he had access to, and this has seen Bai'yle enter adulthood with a range of weapons available for him at his disposal. Having utilised the DE-10 Blaster Pistol initially, after using Rhyley's DL-44, Bai'yle eventually settled on Merr-Sonn Munitions Model 434 Blaster Pistol, customised to his own preference thanks to a weapon-smith on Nar Shaddaa, wanting a heavy pistol due to it's durability and needing the 434's deadly fire capability. The handle is re-modelled around Norssohn's grip to have a better feel for the weapon in use as well as to dampen the recoil effect on his wrists. Thanks to his father, Bai relies on a mix of heavy rifles, however he prefers the DC-15a Blaster Rifle for it's feel and range and usually utilises this weapon for any major combat mission. He carries a small hidden knife attached to his leg under his garments at all times. Personal Ships The SoroSuub Personal Luxury Yacht 3000, Idiot's Array was Bai'yle's first ship. Won in a game of sabacc in Mos Eisley, the ship has undergone a series of changes as Bai'yle slowly modifies the ship to his preference. Insights into Troubled Times Corellians have often been thought of as courageous and cavalier by most other species especially those from the Core Worlds. In fact as is the nature of a Corellian, the suggestion of making something unfeasible achievable fills them with such inspiration, vigour and single mindedness that they are a people that are hard to contend with. Honour and Pride plays a huge part of Corellian ideals that they have become sentimental with anything remotely reminding them of their homeworld. Family is also revered as sacrosanct and nothing should ever cause dispute within the family unit. Mandolorians have the misconception of being insolent and garish by other species around the galaxy. Yet this perception is far from the truth. They are in fact a race founded on an earning of respect among their people. They strive to lead their lives as quiet, respectful, responsible people and whom are deeply mindful of their actions and the subsequent consequences. They aren't prone to being egotistical or vulgarian, and don't tend to have any respect at all for those who are. They give warnings rather than make threats, as they seldom need to resort to that kind of thing, even when dealing with outsiders. Mandolorians live by strict adherence to their cultural sense of honour and the Resol'nare. Bai'yle is an heir to the patrimony of the Mandolore Civilisations that thrived in the days of the Old Republic. His father is a descendant of the Gaan Aliit who chose his love of a woman over his responsibilities to the Aliit, going so far as to change his name from Al'niire Gaan to Alnir Norssohn and leaving his home. Marrying the woman, the Norssohns were a family that had settled on the Core Planet, Corellia. His father began work as a Systems Engineer recalibrating speeders and had nothing to do with his former lifestyle. At Bai'yle's birth Corellia was a planet not at ease with Palpatine's New Order. Garm Bel Iblis (one of Corellia's favourite sons) had gone into hiding and was beginning to lay the foundations of a Rebellion against the tyrannical rule of the Galactic Empire. Diktat Dupas Thomree managed to secure a deal that allowed the Sector and its people to remain mostly free though they would pay large taxes, supply war materials and present homage to the Emperor. thumbnail|right|Manda'yaim Manda'yaim (known as Mandalore by other Species) is a planet gripped in a gruelling struggle with the Empire. Having fallen under the control of the Suprema, a non-human Imperial advisor the planet has reversed a few of its more honourable traditions. With the introduction of Slave Trade on Manda'yaim and the oppressive rule by Imperials, a resistance has built underground and guerrilla warfare has been seen across the planet. With Piracy apparent across the planet Manda'yaim is a shell of it's former self. Life as it had been lived has also been changed. The notion of the former government remains a distant ideology that failed though it gave birth to stability and order. An Empire. Even the Jedi are thought of as an acute cult, hell bent on destroying the perfect way of life. Teaching and trainings in this religious nonsense is punishable by death and any knowledge of anyone practising these forbidden arts is rewarded. The Jedi influence in the Core is almost if not all dead and the process of finding those in tune with the force is now never used. Descendants of Ancestry (17BBY to 0BBY) Tender Infancy The child's entry into the galaxy was filled and met with joy. His parents happily intoxicated with each other, cradled their newborn son with the love and affection that for so long as a child he would be without. Always the centre of attention, life was peaceful and caring in the small family of three. However that was not to last. Living as a modern family, his father never once spoke of his former lifestyle. His mother too was filled with nothing but devotion to her child. The joy of another newborn was soon to follow as his mother gave birth to son. Rikeekh was the baby brother Bai'yle aged two had hoped for and yet his life was already changing at such a pace that the happiness he felt in that tight circle would never again be rekindled. Pushed Aside With the arrival of his brother, Bai'yle was slowly seemingly forgotten. The baby constantly in and out of the Medical centre it's body too frail to cope with the rigours of life meant his mother and father would only have time for him. As a child might do Bai'yle would constantly seek the attention and missing affection his parents were supposed to provide, sometimes only finding it when doing things wrong and earning him his father's discipline. The birth and subsequent ill health of the baby would eventually begin to take its toll on the Norssohn family. Meride Norssohn missing the happiness and joy before she became a mother often began arguing with Alnir, slandering him for his ineptitude as a man and being able to breed healthy children. Seeking the thrill and intoxication missing from her life, Meride would disappear for days on end without words to her husband or children. Rage and hate soon filled the place where love was once so evident. Broken Childhood As Bai'yle grew older he would watch on helplessly as his mother and father would try to out do the other when it came to the younger of the two sons. Embroiled in spiralling downfall that neither realised they were on, Bai'yle soon dreamt of being as far away from his parents as possible his mind filled with wonder at being able to fly away from their arguments and fierce brutality. Though their anger and shunning of Bai'yle would now forever be emplaced on the young child’s psyche, wondering if he was ever truly loved or if he was the product of a mistake his parents wished undone. Hardened on the exterior, Bai'yle would forever look to replace the love he so desperately lost. Corellian Bloodlines With adolescence forced upon the child, Bai'yle's parents finally tore apart. Divorcing very quickly, his mother soon returned home with a man that would force Bai'yle away forever. His father also quickly left, removing himself from his children's life as he took to the Unknown Regions and never kept in touch. Meride soon married the new man in her life, Gerand Weetz, a fierce and brutal man that would look at any chance to beat Bai'yle and pamper his wife and Rikeekh. Filled with nothing but anger and loathing for his family, Bai'yle enlisted in the CorSec Academy, though with no backing from his parents, the young Norssohn would have to pass a series of tests of both intelligence and physical prowess to prove he warranted a place within Corellia's finest Academy. Academy life was everything Bai'yle had dreamt it would be. Rigorous routines a long with authority and strict conduct soon filled the boy with the militaristic guile of a youth bred to be Imperial. Yet by chance his friends inside would not be the ones his teachers would desire for him. One of those friends being the rebellious son of CorSec Officer Taei Wynonyms, Rhyley Stargazer. With Stargazer alongside him, Bai'yle soon developed a lust for things that would test him. Having always been the better of the unit in terms of following procedure and protocol, roguishness developed underneath his bravado of restraint Imperialism. It was a change that would forever replace his destiny as it had been written as an Imperial Officer. Having always stayed on campus during off-term holidays, Rhyley included Bai'yle in the young Stargazers own plans and family, taking Norssohn home and introducing him to his own family. The Wynonyms were only too happy to have the young Norssohn with them as well, and when Bai'yle's Mother and Stepfather announced they were leaving Corellian for Bakura, Bai'yle opted to stay with the Wynonyms and the Academy. Considering the Wynonyms as his adoptive family, Norssohn and Stargazer were as inseparable as brothers. As Bai'yle led the way for the thrill of ventures in the underworld of Coronet and the shadow of the Academy, it was often left to Rhyley's habit of getting the impossible done to keep the two from trouble. Testing their might against some of the most underhanded of rivals, the two young Corellians left a legacy that would forever be spoken of in the halls and dorms of the Academy. As the two graduated from the Academy, both decided upon joining the Corellian Security Force as pilots even though Bai'yle's talents lie mainly in Infantry Armed Warfare. Being placed under the command of Sergeant Elteen Rhea and placed amongst the Black Squadron, a squadron assigned with the 3rd Defensive Sector Fleet. Corellian Bloodstripe During a routine outer sector patrol, Norssohn under the command of Rhyley Stargazer and assigned with Corran Horn intercepted a distress beacon close to the planet Soronia, and decided to investigate. Closer inspection of the planet's surface revealed that a ship had indeed crash landed on the icy world. With Horn ordered on to co-ordinate the arrival of CorSec rescue teams, Norssohn and Stargazer landed their CorSec X-Wings at the crash site and began scouting for survivalists. Searching the wreckage the two young CorSec pilots managed to rescue eight of the crew and three passengers before the blaze destroyed the ship. Securing a camp, the men lit fires and warmed Corellian Tea for those that had escaped as they waited for a rescue team that seemed to be taking its time to arrive. Re-checking their ship's communications, they found that they were completely cut off. Suddenly markers sparked into life on their sensor radars, no less than fifty beings heading in their direction. Fortifying their position between the carnage and their own ships, Norssohn and Stargazer prepared for the coming assault by the hidden Binayre Pirates lead by Asua Baj'het. The blaster battle was long and arduous. Eventually the roar above of CorSec Rescue ships caused the attackers to flee. Both Bai'yle and Rhyley had suffered mild blaster burns but of those they rescued, everyone made a full recovery in the weeks following. For their valiant effort, the two pilots were awarded the First-Class Corellian Bloodstripe for courage demonstrated after deliberation and are amongst the youngest Corellians to have ever been awarded the honour. A Question of Faith (0BBY to 4ABY) Severing Ties With the death of Diktat Dupas Thomree, the Empire's presence became more severe. The appointment of Daclif Gallamby who was no more than a puppet of the Imperial Governor further cemented the Empire’s hold of the planet. The Imperial Navy had absorbed CorSec; it’s goals identical to that of the Empire. And thus soon Corellians were drafted into the servitude of the Emperor. The changes were felt across Corellia, none more so to Norssohn and his honorary adoptive family. Witnessing first hand as Stargazer's family abandoned the planet and CorSec, Norssohn began questioning his own beliefs and his ties to the Empire. Having always dreamt of being in Command of a Stormtrooper Unit, Bai'yle knew he had already taken a step away from that possibility having followed Rhyley into the CorSec Starfighter Squadrons. Yet having stood with Rhyley as he watched his family disappear into hiding; it toiled with his emotions, the feeling of losing family changing his political and career direction for the concept of friendship, loyalty and camaraderie. With Rhyley more under-scrutiny than ever, Norssohn used an old friend who had failed the Academy to stay in close contact with Tai Wynonyms, and Garm Bel Iblis' Rebellion. Corresponding between them, Norssohn began developing a plot with which to break free away from CorSec, the Empire and to join the Rebellion. Formulating the use of a light transport, Norssohn revealed his plans to Stargazer who enlisted the aid of Reene Smait. And so the stage was set for the young men's desertion to the Rebel Alliance. Betrayed The plan seemed foolproof, with Norssohn's ability to hide sensor signals and jam transmissions, along with Stargazer's prowess as a pilot and Smait's intuitive tactical insight the abandonment of CorSec, Corellia and the Imperial Dictatorship should have been easily achieved. Whilst huddled on an Imperial Gunboat, in the middle of a sensor sweep of their designated patrol, Bai'yle would hide its system's sensors and signatures before making a series of short hyperspace jumps to co-ordinates the Rebel Alliance had supplied him with, rendezvousing with an Alliance Fleet. As predicted the plan unfolded well. With Norssohn able to transmit fake sensor signals and jam transmissions from the local CorSec Fleet as well as the Imperial Armada, Stargazer initiated the jumps across numerous sectors in the Corellian System before exiting at the given co-ordinates. Upon immediate arrival the Gunboat came face to face with the sight of the Rebel Fleet and was hailed under discreet comms by General Iblis himself. Norssohn had managed in some way to repay the faith the Wynonyms had placed upon in him by reuniting their family. Or so it seemed. , traps the Alliance Fleet's escape]] Whilst in the process of boarding the Alliance Frigate, a series of well-hidden messages were being beamed across space to the Imperial Armada. Within moments, the Empire was upon them. An Imperial Star Destroyer emblazoning the small Alliance Ships in a hail of turret fire. With Norssohn taking charge of the Gunboat's Weaponry Defences and Stargazer weaving in and out of incoming Imperial TIE-Interceptors, Reene Smait slipped away via an escape pod, and back to safety with the Imperials. They had been betrayed. As Alliance Craft either exploded or jumped to safety, the Frigate with the Wynonyms on fell under heavy bombardment from the Star Destroyer. Whilst listening to the orders of Tai Wynonyms for Stargazer and Norssohn to oversee the safety of the escapees, tragedy would soon envelope them. With the Frigate dead, it's systems either destroyed or incapacitated, Norssohn could only watch as the Imperials used light Transports to board the Frigate. Whilst many Shuttles were able to escape, both Stargazer's Stepfather, Taei Wynonyms and his brother An-Taei Wynonyms were captured amongst the frigate and reported as executed for Crimes against the Empire. Deep Wounds The fallout of their rebellion had almost cost his friend his entire family. Withdrawing into his shell, Bai'yle could only watch on, hopelessly, as Rhyley Stargazer cut himself away from the man he used to be. Becoming cold and withdrawn eventually the hurt he was feeling proved too much. With Norssohn himself unable to focus, Rhyley Stargazer slipped off planet and wasn't heard from for two years. Feeling partly responsible for the tragic events that had occurred, Bai'yle stayed behind on Abridon, watching over Tessia and Samuun Wynonyms as they tried to rebuild their lives having lost the three men in their lives. Terminating his enrolment with the Rebel Alliance, Norssohn accepted the role as Shipwright amongst the reformed S.S.I. Company that Gern Stargazer had rebuilt. Helping with the construction of the first of many Orbital Shipyards at Chanmea, Norssohn was taken under the wing of Gern Stargazer and taught the essentials of Shipbuilding and Designing, even helping on the company’s Delta Flier project, a custom class civilian freighter designed by Gern Stargazer and his team of Shipwrights. Showing an aptitude in this field, Norssohn remained close to the Stargazer and Wynonyms family, frequently contacting Tessia and Samuun Wynonyms when away from Abridon and sometimes even staying with Gern and Anniul Stargazer when on Chandrila. It was when staying with the Stargazer that Anniul, Rhyley’s grandmother implored Bai’yle to begin a search for Rhyley. Swearing him to keep it a secret even from Gern Stargazer, Norssohn accepted it as if a brotherly duty depended on it. Cantina Tales Using the excuse for his absence of visiting his own family on Bakura, Norssohn travelled toward the Core, to begin his search. After turning up nothing on both Corulag or in the Imperial City on Coruscant, Norssohn wandered through the seedier sections of the Coruscant levels, mingling with those he had once considered scum during his time at CorSec, the sort of deprived no ones that he had spent his time apprehending and dealing with as a CorSec Inductee. Annoyed with his surroundings, Norssohn was about to leave when he over heard a tale of a certain Le'xa Flint that had managed to out-run an Imperial Patrol. Slightly interested in the tale, Norssohn placed himself closer to the converse and listened in, all the while looking disinterested as he sipped on his Corellian Ale. As the tale transpired, Norssohn was surprised to hear the name of his friend Rhyley Stargazer mentioned throughout. Remaining in his position till he had heard the entirety of the tale, Bai'yle waited till the storyteller finished his drink and left the bar on his own, wandering out into the dark streets, stumbling into patrons along the way. Norssohn himself slowly slipped away from the bar, and drifted into the streets outside, making sure to keep an eye on the storyteller as he made his journey. Once far enough removed from those in the streets, Norssohn quickly apprehended the storyteller, forcing the drunken man to give as much detail and information to his story as possible, revealing that Stargazer amongst the Flint Crew was currently on Nar Shaddaa. Leaving the man in the shadows, Norssohn slipped away into the streets and made his way back to Chandrila, shocked, astonished and glad that Rhyley was still alive though seemed to be a shadow of his former self. Nar Shaddaa Nights After arriving back on Chandrila, Bai'yle informed Anniul the tale he had heard. The elderly woman was relieved to hear that Rhyley was alive, though surprisingly kept the news to herself. Asking Bai'yle to carry on with life as usual. Confused, Norssohn did as the older woman requested, going back to his duties and overseeing the health of Tessia and Samuun Wynonyms when he could. Growing increasingly frustrated at being unable to do anything a few months had passed before Anniul would speak of the matter again, this time asking Norssohn to go to Nar Shaddaa. Leaping at the opportunity, Norssohn again left a reasonable excuse for his absence before heading to Nar Shaddaa. Nar Shaddaa was a place that was full to the rim with scum and villains. It was hard to get through the street without someone trying to steal something from you, be it your credits, jewellery or even shoes. As Norssohn began his search, he found nothing but dead ends, or large doormen that refused his entry into any of the seedier bars, like those owned by the Hutts. Frustrated, Norssohn looked for another route in. Hearing of an organisation known as the Smugglers Alliance, Bai'yle tried to enter their number to find out more information on his lost friend. Managing to enter one such place that had an affinity for this organisation, Bai'yle struck up a converse with Mirax Terrik, a Corellian Female. Terrik was a leader of a Smuggling Operation that her father had established before his imprisonment at Kessel. As the two conversed, rejoicing of how Corellia used to shine so bright, Terrik requested Norssohn for work. Certain that this was a way to find further information on Stargazer, Norssohn accepted. Broken Hearts and the Price You Pay The operation was from Nar Shaddaa to Bespin, a journey that would take some time as they delivered the highly lucrative spice, Glitterstim. Taking place as one of the Helmsmen on the voyage, Norssohn and Mirax spent a lot of time together, eventually causing Mirax Terrik to fall for the young man. Though he himself hated what he was doing, Norssohn played along with the guise of smuggler as he heard more insight into the operations of the Smugglers Alliance and the operations of one Talon Karrde on Tatooine. With his emotions conflicting between a love for the woman and a duty for his friend, eventually he opened himself to her, informing her of his real goals, and his past in CorSec. Furious and broken hearted, Norssohn was thrown in the brig, though eventually allowed to help finish the delivery with Terrik and her crew. Upon landing on Bespin and delivering the Spice to the Baron Administrator of Cloud City, Lando Calrissian. Bai’yle immediately set off for Tatooine, leaving Mirax Terrik behind him. Upon arriving in Mos Eisley and knowing immediately where to go, Bai'yle set off after Talon Karrde, weapon at his side should he need it. Passing through the dusty city, Norssohn found the place that was rumoured frequented by Talon Karrde. Entering Norssohn paid his way for a meeting with Karrde, requesting any info on Rhyley Stargazer, however was turned away. He would visit a the next few days with each time him being turned away before meeting Talon Karrde. It was during one of these visits, that Norssohn would force his way into a game of Sabacc. Thinking to take the young man for a ride, Karrde allowed Norssohn to join whilst watching from afar. Managing to hold his own amongst the gamblers, he would end up in the final two players remaining, where upon Caleem Slix, a professional gambler who was failing to cover his debt to Karrde, would stake his personal yacht. Accepting the marker, Bai'yle persuaded Karrde to allow him to offer his services for the next twenty years in a binding contract as collatoral for the yacht. Slix was incensed, however still feeling his hand the superior called the cards, only to see Bai'yle holding a better hand. Furious Slix would pull a blaster on Norssohn, before being shot by Karrde's men. Deciding to finally give the young Corellian what he had searched for, Karrde informed Norssohn as to Stargazer’s previous employment, his journey to Tatooine and surprisingly patronage of Jabba's Palace before being finally told that Stargazer had for the moment settled in Outmian Yakta. Contacting Anniul Stargazer back on Chandrila, Norssohn journeyed to Outmian to see for himself what had become of his friend. Watching from afar as Stargazer mingled with the citizens, Norssohn headed back to Chandrila without uttering a single wordto Rhyley as Anniul had requested, returning home in his newly acquired vessel, aptly named after his winning hand, ''Idiot's Array. Brotherly Love When arriving on Chandrila, Bai'yle further informed Anniul as to Rhyley's current situation, remarking that he seemed in good health, before requesting that he go back to bring Rhyley home. Anniul refused, stating that Rhyley himself would one day return home to them, and all they needed to do in the meantime was to keep an eye on him from afar. Still not telling any of his family as to Rhyley's current status, Norssohn went back to his duties as a S.S.I. Ship Engineer, though his mind was often drift to that of Rhyley on Tatooine and his lost love in Mirax Terrik. Eventually as foreseen by Anniul Stargazer, Rhyley would indeed return to Chandrila to see his grandparents. Keeping his distance initially, allowing for Rhyley and his grandparents to spend time together, Norssohn was soon visited whilst at the Shipyards on Chanmea by Rhyley. The two rejoicing in their old ways, and talking tentatively as to what had happened since leaving Corellia. As the two Corellians talked, Norssohn stressed the frail health of Rhyley's mother and the pain he had caused her. Though difficult for him to state, the truths of Rhyley's choices needed to be dealt with, and Norssohn knew that it was his place to do such. After Rhyley had left for Tatooine, Norssohn rejoined Gern and Anniul Stargazer at their home, where Gern had a new assignment for him, to watch over Rhyley while part of the newly formed Tatooine S.S.I. Division as Head Engineer. Duty and honour bound, Norssohn accepted and followed Rhyley to Outmian Yakta. A Fresh Future (4ABY to Present Day) New Roles Upon arrival Norssohn met with Rhyley and immediately helped with the construction of the Tatooine S.S.I. Offices, the two soon began drawing up designs for the re-emergence of Stargazing Shipyards Inc. in the Outer-Rim Sector. Acquiring lucrative off planet contracts with various companies in resources, utilising the various contacts that Rhyley had on Tatooine and Bai'yle had in Chanmea, as well as spending a lot of time developing research into ship components and technologies, S.S.I. Tatoo Division finally began to take shape. As Norssohn pushed as much of his energies into the business, he watched as Rhyley again retreated into himself, for no apparnet reason. Even after being questioned about his state, Norssohn was met with a cold refusal. Surprised and worried, Bai'yle began searching for answers himself, enquiring at the cantina, a few remarked that he had recently been seen with a woman known as Aniwevei. Surprised Rhyley would be so worked up about a female, Norssohn brushed the incident aside, and allowed Rhyley to deal with it as he chose. It wasn’t long before Rhyley was soon requesting Norssohn’s aid in establishing the DSE Squadron. With a hope that he might be of more use in keeping an eye on Stargazer, as well as the chance to be flying with Rhyley again, Norsohn gleefully accepted, hiring childhood friend and former CorSec Cadet, Tekk Larr as his assistant as well as Doe-til the Bith as employees at S.S.I. and enabling him to refocus his time as he balanced being a Head Engineer, Starfighter Tech and Pilot for the two seperate companies. Returning to Corellia The first assigned mission Norssohn was handed was to return to Corellia. A mission he didn't take likely seeing as he had not returned to Corellia since he fled CorSec some years before. Concerned as to the safety of the mission with his involvement, Rhyley put at ease his fears highlighting that if they were ever to move on they needed to be free from fear of their past, though did suggest the need to keep a low profile. Joining the mission under Lieutenant Atyphe Vrydella's command, Norssohn filled in as Comms Operator for the freighter during their voyage. Landing on Corellia was eerie for the young Corellian, especially being in his home of Coronet. Looking around Norssohn made sure not to make direct contact with anyone other than Atyphe and the other Pilots, though as they journeyed to meet with the client in the cantina, that was proving harder to maintain. As he waited for Atyphe to finish her business, the cantina took a an unwanted interest in Norssohn before they finally made their exit. On the way back to the Starport, as they headed back through the streets an ambush was laid for them. As blaster fire came from an unknown source, grazing Norssohn, Bai'yle and the others fled the scene and made their way back home in their vessels. After initial questioning from Lieutenant Vrydella, Norssohn immediately searched for Stargazer with a worry that perhaps their past wasn't as forgotten as they had thought. Striking Back Immediately following news of the attack, Stargazer laid out a plan to finally put an end to those still intent on harbouring ill-will towards the two men. Using the cover of official business as a rouse to be able to delve into the murky underworld of Corellia in the hope of finding information on the squadron’s attackers. Meeting up with their old friend from their academy days, Jonset, the three men spent as much time as they could gathering Intel on the Pirates using aliases and disguises to stay hidden from further attacks. Dealing with a host of unsavoury characters, the three friends began to find a link to those that were responsible for the ambush and a tie into their past. With both Stargazer and eventually Norssohn returning to Outmian to prepare for the attack, Norssohn could barely contain his concern and worry as Rhyley allowed the other Pilots in the Squadron to assist in their mission, especially Atyphe who seemed to be taking up far too much interest in Stargazer for Bai'yle's liking. Annoyed, Norssohn pressed on with his preparations, including preparing the briefing of the pilots when they were ready to leave. As he finished his preparations, Norssohn waited as the other pilots arrived, though there was no sign of Vrydella. Surprised and somewhat relieved she weren't to join them, Norssohn gave directives over the plan to attack the Pirates. Leading the way to Corellia, Norssohn would have to remain in Kor Vella, having to repair the vessels they journeyed to Corel on following a Pirate Ambush in Corel Space. Eventually repairing the vessels, Norssohn returned home upon hearing how Rhyley had lead their successful counter-attack. Trouble From Within Their victory however was to prove short-lived. Following the double sabotage of both the Outmian Spectrum and the Squadron HQ in Outmian Yakta, Stargazer installed Norssohn with more powers in Kor Vella, upping his clearance to mimic that of a Squadron Officer and Stylised him as Chief Engineer. The sole purpose of this was to further quash any possible insurgence in light of the sabotages. Norssohn immediately began to get under-way as he delved into every log detailing all work on the Spectrum as well as those of personnel, soon he found damning evidence of DSE Personnel being responsible. Handing his findings to Rhyley, Norssohn co-ordinating with Abaim Efeiwoi and Sentar'a Tengi in their mission, the young Corellian exposed several DSE Employees as planted insurgents working for criminal organisations. With enough evidence and the sudden appearance of a bounty hunter in Kor Vella, finally the quadroon had a target and with the aid of DSE Security, immediately took out this threat. Rebuilding Defences With those that were tied to the criminals gone, Norssohn was assigned with replacing the lost personnel. Deciding to break away from the local populace, Norssohn journeyed to Mon Calamari to hire Engineers and Techs along with finding a few old friends so that their port was full of personnel either loyal to DSE, Caerwynn Royce or Rhyley Stargazer. Kor Vella would also see the formation of the secondary squadron under the leadership of old CorSec Pilot, Geori Bateson. and would see the assignment of skilled pilots such as Nasnomei Rerzoo placed there with them. Following the placement of the new personnel, Norssohn was also tasked with the designing of an Orbital Base of Operations for DSE. Designed using an old Y-8 Freighter, Norssohn and his new crew of Techs along with the help from S.S.I. in Chanmea refitted the old style mining vessel, to a ship that would be more akin to that of a floating fortress named The Sanctuary. The Sanctuary was unveiled three weeks ahead of schedule and was an instant success on its maiden voyage after a group of pirates foolishly attacked the freighter. Fitted with fire weapon turrets and a secure defence system that makes it impossible for the vessel to be infiltrated by those not deemed with clearance, the ship was a realisation of Norssohn’s astute talent. Stargazer Commanding After a series of events on Tatooine that would happen with Bai'yle being placed on Corellia, as well as the loss of key personnel from kidnappings, Rhyley Stargazer along with 'Max Rockatanski would soon be leading a series of missions against this new threat. After Rhyley himself went underground within the Valarian Organisation, Bai’yle was tasked with the overseeing of deliveries from Tatooine to the Colonies Sector. During that time he would also oversee the planting of the fake Rhyley, done by placing Jonset under the guise of Stargazer and have him placed on official visits in the Core, to fool any one that might be tracing Stargazer. No easy feat considering Jonset is a Zabrak. With Jonset playing the Corellian hotshot pilot, Norssohn turned his full attention to aiding Stargazer in his plight against the threat of the organisations allied against DSE. With a need of increasing the amount of defences for the besieged company, Norssohn looked into plans that might in someway be of assistance to them. There would be one such thing that might if able just tip the scales back in their favour. Searching for the Lost Fleet With the subsequent successful rescue of Deianirrah Sevestis as well as Caerwynn Royce, Norssohn pulled Jonset away from the core and he himself journeyed back to Tatooine briefly to raise his ideas with Stargazer. When they were children, Rhyley's grandfather would fill their heads with tales of wonder and adventure. Some they would scoff at, being young adolescents and not wanting to be taken as children, though there was always one story that would make them wonder. The loss of the Katana Fleet. The Katana Fleet was a Starfleet launched during the time of the Galactic Republic as part of the Galactic Governments attempt to restore the Republic Navy to its former glory. The fleet was named after the flagship, Katana and also due to the fact that the fleet used a slave circuit system that every other vessel in the group would directly follow or carry out any transmission sent by the Katana, negating the need for a crew on the other vessels. The fleet however would disappear, it’s crew going insane supposedly before jumping into hyperspace and never being heard from again. Suggesting that if DSE could find this fleet, they would stand a chance of any space battle that might occur against the Organisations threatening them, or the sale of such a fleet would certainly change the fortunes of DSE and allow them to purchase systems beyond their current wealth, Stargazer gave his approval for Norssohn to assemble a crew to go in search of the lost fleet. Joining him on the Idiot's Array would be Jonset along with the Ithorian Historian Yortal Moomo and the Sullustan Sien Munb. Their Journey would begin at the site where the Fleet was first launched. The Impossible Search The search for the Katana Fleet proved arduous, giving rise to tension and frustration. Beginning at the Fleet's launch, Norssohn and his fellow explorers searched from theDeep Core to Core Worlds, in specific the Coruscant and Teta Systems. Spending a few days in orbit above the Imperial Capital, the team then journeyed to the Meridian Sector, and then the Corporate Sector. Already a journey that had left them aboard the ship for weeks on end, the men would soon begin to bicker and annoy one another. In a last ditch attempt to find something, the men then journeyed along the troubled Tingel Arm before sweeping around to exit into real space in the Tion Cluster. The crumbling backwater cluster had become a shadow of it's former glories, the space especially above the planet Dellalt was riddled with decayed vessels and despot stations. Veering in closer to see if any of the ships matched the descriptions of the fleet they were looking for, Jonset safely guided them close, to find they had come across another dead end. Coming to a final loss, the men then journeyed back to Tatooine largely empty handed, though with knowledge that there were a few ships that could be salvaged in the Tion Cluster. The Hostile Return Intent on delivering the news to Stargazer himself, Norssohn journeyed immediately to Outmian Yakta. However upon arrival, the young Corellian found to his dismay a large Imerpial Garrison currently locking the city down. Surprised at his findings, it wasn't long till he found Security Chief 'Max Rockatanski outside the Desert Nights Cantina. Quickly debriefed as to the current situation, it seemed whilst he had been away, all hell had broken out. His bestfriend's strange choice in allies seemed to be incapable of keeping out of trouble, with Caerwynn Royce having been arrested by Imperials. Taken a moment to still his nerve, the young Tech drifted to the bar for a drink. As he drank his alcholic beverage, the young man would soon strike a conversation with a female Zebrak who he would soon find out to be Sibie Omiel. Finding her strangely attractive, Norssohn found himself complimenting the female Architect until interrupted by an Imperial Cadet, intent on arresting Ms Omiel. Knowing it was a pointless fight, Norssohn reluctantly gave little resistance to the Cadet, allowing Ms Omiel to enter their custody. Outside he found that Chief Rockatanski was also taken in. Alarmed Norssohn would then try to raise the alarm for DSE, though was constantly unable due to the difficult relationship that he had managed to form with Ixal Dorran. Resigning all hope, Norrsohn would then encounter a strange pair in the North of Outmian. Caertain they might be terrorists that the Imperials were loking for, Norssohn raised another alarm within DSE and eventually with the Imperials themselves. With both groups finding nothing, Norssohn returned to his rented home in the city and waited for Stargazer's eventual message. Naboo was his next step. Watching Over Outmian With Stargazer putting together a plot to rescue Caerwynn Royce and the majority of DSE's Security Force being moved away from the city to aid in the rescue, Rhyley had asked Norssohn to keep an eye on the city. Keeping a viligant watch on the small city, Norssohn would watch as Imperial Troopers would try to throw their weight about. Becoming somewhat a vigilante in aiding the city security as well as helping those in the populace that were being disadvantaged by the Imperials, Nicey was kept busy. It wasn't long before Erisey Casoona also returned to Outmian Yakta. Intercepted by the young engineer, Norssohn kept Erisey away from preying Imperial eyes, taking her to the local Starport before leaving Tatooine for Ryloth, rendezvousing with Rhyley to enable Erisey was safely returned to her mother. Imperial Problems On Lok, Norssohn would find out about Imperial Data being stored across the city which was at the root of the problems in Outmian Yakta. Shocked by this finding, Norssohn along with Sibie Omiel were tasked with getting the data out of the city and returning it to Lok. Returning to Tatooine, Outmian Yakta was again filled with Imperial Patrols. Using a power generator to cause some disturbance to the local patrols, Bai'yle and Sibie visited each of the storage cylinders hidden in the buildings at Outmian to retrieve the data, before delivering them to Rhyley back on Lok. With the delivery complete, Norssohn could no longer stand to remain in Outmian Yakta under what he saw as poor leadership and security. Asking for Rhyley to leave with him, the two men briefly parted, with Norssohn returning to New Plympto and staying at the Alliance Base. There he would aid in training possible Army Cadets for the Civil War. Searching for Understanding Finding out that Atyphe Vrydella had gone missing filled Bai'yle with mixed feelings when he next saw Rhyley. Seeing his friend in such a beaten and sad state left him thinking more of Atyphe and how he had viewed her. Offering a chance to go search her with him, Bai'yle joined Rhyley on an official OSF Mission that would lead them across the galaxy. The two men began their deliveries on Corellia, witnessing yet more Imperial injustices on their home planet, before retrieving their Cargo and leaving the planet quickly. Scanning along the way for any sign of Genesis Stargazer and Norssohn dropped the Cargo at Belderone and again was forced to watch as corrupt politicians extorted the weak population. Taking a detour via the Tion Cluster and making plans for a possible mission in the future, Bai'yle and Rhyley would finally land at Mon Calamari. Meeting with an Alliance Sympathiser on the watery world, the friends aided with the smuggling of Mon Calamari Officials from the grasp of the Empire, leading them to safety on Chandrila. Spending some short time with Rhyley's family, the two made his last call at Cloud City in Bespin before finally returning home to New Plympto, unable to find a trace of the missing Atyphe. Mandalorian Returning for a mission with the Alliance, Nicey would join Rhyley, Hendar Gahn and Raedan Kitani for a mission on Belbringi. Finding a Imperial Outpost full of prisoners of war, the four men attacked the outpost. Able to quash the poor Imperial Forces there, Bai'yle would learn that his father's last days would be spent in the camp being tortured by the Imperials. The female to tell this tale would also shed light on Norssohn's Mandalorian Heritage. Struggling to come to terms with the revelation, Nicey decided against returning to Tatooine with the Mandalorian Female and Hendar Gahn, a Mandalorian Clan Leader. On New Plympto, Rhyley would often visit, asking his friend to reconsider joining the Mandalorians and learning something about his father. Because of his friendship to Rhyley, Bai'yle decided to occasionally visit Mos Yaim'la though wouldn't stay for long. Friends Reunited Soon Norssohn would learn that Rhyley was hit in an assassination attempt. Immediately he left New Plympto to return to Outmian Yakta, the first time since he had promised to never return to the city. Coming face to face with his friend, he was shocked to see Stargazer with a cybernetic attached. Doing what little he could, Nicey offered his services to the beleaguered OSF as a temporary precaution. With the sudden appearance of Atyphe Vrydella, Bai'yle kept his distance as best he could, allowing for Rhyley and Atyphe to spend as much time together as possible. Hearing that Rhyley had asked Raedan Kitani to take on a mission to Corellia, Bai'yle insisted that he was with Raedan for the journey. Travelling to Corellia landing in Kor Vella, the men were caught in a trap, believing they would need to get a license to carry weapons on Corellia, inside one of the Imperial Government Buildings, they would enter a room only to be locked inside and gassed. Waking up in a concentration camp, naked and disorientated, it was obvious they were about to be executed. With Bai'yle and Hendar taking the lead, the men managed to get away from the Camp and destroy it by a series of explosions. Heading to Bela Vistal for the night, the men would soon have to travel to Coronet to retrieve possible data on their aggressors. Able to somehow retrieve intelligence, the men quickly returned home to Tatooine in time for Rhyley's Wedding to Atyphe. As promised, Bai'yle observed from afar whilst keeping the yacht running and directing the squadron escort so that everything could go as planned. Playing Nice With Rhyley and Atyphe away for their honeymoon, Bai'yle would stay in Outmian and try to aid them in anyways he could. Following the news that Erisey Casoona would need to be retrieved from Naboo following probably difficulties in her return, Nicey would initiate Rhyley's plan, informing those that were needed and helping to lead it from behind. Leaving with Raedan Kitani, the two men would search Keren, the sprawling city on Naboo for Erisey. Not finding any trace of her, the two men travelled to Stargazer's hidden retreat to rendezvous with the other parties. There they would see Erisey return, having been found by Kileo Dimoh and Quazaq Jappy. Spending the night within Stargazer's Naboo Home, Norssohn would get a frosty reception from those in the building due to his Corellian nature. Trying to keep a lid on his obvious dislike for certain people, Nicey acted as he always would. After witnessing Borvo being threatened by an Echani Mercenary, their escape from Naboo proved far easier than they could've hoped for, yet though he had helped the rescue for no pay, there were still hostilities aimed at him. Back in Outmian things would get no better. At Erisey's birthday he would inadvertently inform Cravon of Erisey and Raedan's engagement. His words managing to also light the ire of Caerwynn Royce lead to Sarparious Serpentus grabbing hold of Bai'yle by the face. Not wanting to harm the Trandoshan, Norssohn fired a stun shot to his leg to get free. After which he soon left the celebrations to return home. The Princess of the Palace With OSF suffering repeated at the hands of their aggressors, the sudden news that both Raedan Kitani and Caerwynn Royce were being held in the Palace of Jabba the Hutt came as a surprise. Even more so when Rhyley tasked him with keeping an eye on the two in the Palace. Using the disguise of a Bounty Hunter known as Garuun, Bai'yle would keep watch from afar over Raedan and Caerwynn. However in the Palace he would struggle with his emotions and began spending time with Caerwynn Royce. Occasionally purchasing her time, the two would talk candidly over their concerns for what was going on. Surprisingly he found her more vulnerable than he had first realised and began to think more often of her. News of Rhyley Stargazer's death also deeply effected him, and with Raedan being traded for Kileo Dimoh and joining the Hutt on his yacht, Bai'yle spent even more time with Caerwynn as well as doing more jobs for Jabba's henchmen Ephant Mon. The difficulties he would face, as he struggled between his duties and his emotions would boil in the Palace. Surrounded by the harsh realities of the underworld, Bai'yle stole a few brief moments with Caerywnn in places he least expected it. Certain she was only looking upon him out of desperation he would often fight against being alone with her, unsure whether he could control himself. Eventually things came to a head as Rhyley unveiled himself in Jabba's Palace. Relief his friend wasn't dead, the news that Stargazer would deliver would guarantee Kileo and Caerwynn's freedom. Carrying on his guise as Bounty Hunter, Bai'yle would lead Bib Fortuna down to the cells where he was jumped by an unknown assailant. The next time he would wake was on a KSE Firespray with a man clad in Blue Armour. Peering down to his hands, Bai was able to loosen the tie well enough to free his hands. Completely free of his shackles, Nicey silently made his way over to the armoured foe, over powering him and aided by surprise, Bai was able to take control of the ship and exit hyperspace. Upon doing so, he was almost immediately hailed by Atyphe Stargazer in the Rogue Star. The two ships return to Outmian Yakta, with the man in armour placed in the cells and interrogated with little results. After a heated conversation with Caerwynn Royce, Nicey had wished to leave again, before he again decided to talk with Caerwynn Royce. Pride and Honour Cravon & Tyber Zann & Kitani Wedding Dark Moon Disguised as Blue & Meeting Flint & Caerwynn Secrets and Lies Bai'yle & Rhyley & An-Taei Mechanics and Blood Raedan & Cybernetics Following Orders Hoth Searching for Stargazer Stargazer missing & Draxial System Trouble Mounts Bai'yle & Empire Together Again Sullust Re-Group Into the Unknown Falucio New Home Bai'yle & Arbra & Fleet Family Duty Taei & An-Taei & Chandrila Life and Death Rhyley & Cayla Leaps of Faith Bothawui & Kaje The Unknown Force Relationships Family Ties His father after journeying the Outer Rim returned to Manda'yaim where he joined in the battle against the Empire, he was soon injured and captured, was forced to work as a slave in the Kessel mines, before eventually being moved to Belbringi where he would be tortured and killed by Imperial Troopers. His mother and stepfather have joined the Imperial Elite upon Bakura, his brother now a fanatic Imperial and Spice-Addict trains under Imperial Commander Pter Thanas, with hopes of himself becoming an officer. Friendship Bonds List... RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Behind the Scenes * Bai’yle Norssohn was initially drawn up from an idea some five years ago as a bed-time adventure story for the player's own children. The character has since changed a lot from the friend of the boy who wanted to fly with the stars. * The only constant character that had survived all drafts with Rhyley Stargazer, was his close ally Bai'yle Norssohn * Bai’yle was initially named Bail Norssohn, though due to naming difficulties in SWG, this was changed to Bai’yle Norssohn * The inspiration for the character Bai’yle Norssohn is based on a few sources. Norssohn was drafted and based upon the player's real-life best friend who recently died in combat in Afghanistan. There is also inspiration taken from Smuggler Booster Terrik, Jedi Corran Horn, and the Wookie Chewbacca. * Norssohn went through a series of altering professions however. Initially he was a smuggler that meets Stargazer when he joins Le’xa Flint. This however was changed for Norssohn to be an Imperial Officer when Stargazer would join the Empire. There are still elements of both these different styles in Norssohn’s character. * Infact if he had never met Rhyley, it is assumable that Bai’yle would’ve beomce an Imperial Stormtrooper, or had he followed Rhyley to the Core, then Norssohn would have become a smuggler. He has in his past been in fact been both a Trooper for CorSec and a Smuggler with Mirax Terrik. * Norssohn’s family was only recently added upon the realisation of making Norssohn part of the Mando Heritage. * Though both Norssohn and Stargazer are both good friends, they both have very different ideals. For example, Stargazer is all about family, where as Norssohn thinks little of his actual family and feels more at home with his friends, almost adopting them as his family. * Though an Engineer, Norssohn isn’t really that good a starfighter pilot. Infact he mainly operates as crew when on missions for the Ghost Squadron. His talents lie mainly in Engineering, Reconaissance and Armed Warfare. * Upon initial creation Bai'yle Norssohn was placed on the Starsider Server, however this was soon changed to the Chimeara Server. His profession was initially as a Commando, though was respecced Trader. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Rebels Category:Mandalorian